Juste après
by Kaori-same
Summary: Et elle était partie. Aucun commentaire n’avait suivi son geste. Pas de paroles acérées, pas de jalousie brûlante. Pas de morsure acide et chaude dans sa chair pour le punir... -MelloNear implied, LindaNear-


**Mot de l'auteur : **Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit de fic ou de ficlet. Je me rattrape, inspirée vaguement par la neige. Pour faire dans l'original… Bah. X) Je comprendrai si vous n'y comprenez rien… Ecoutez juste « Juste après » de Jean-Jacques Goldman en même temps que vous lisez. n.n je suis trop nostalgique moi ces derniers temps xD

**Disclaimer **: Linda, Near, Mello, tout ça, ça ne m'appartient toujours pas, je pense…

**Warning:** LindaNear. Hints of MelloNear.

_xxx_

_« J'aurais voulu te noyer dans la neige. »  
« Tu étais libre de le faire. »  
« Pas drôle. Quitte à ce que tu crèves, autant que je puisse te distinguer. »_

Il y en avait, de la neige, dehors, cette année. C'était impressionnant. C'était rare aussi. Ces flocons blancs qui tombaient, doucement, mollement, balancés par le rythme calme du vent de l'hiver, sans fin, avaient le don de captiver les intérêts : comme si la ville entière était saupoudrée par un sucrier géant. La neige apaisait une ville, même la plus torturée, lui conférait une atmosphère agréable, différente, onirique. Ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi ils étaient si nombreux, anglais, français, américains, japonais, hommes, femmes, enfants, à rêver d'un Noël Blanc. Quoi de plus relaxant qu'un vingt-cinq décembre parsemé de petits pétales incolores qui paraissaient immaculés, qui s'entassaient jusqu'à former une belle couche de sucre glace sur le sol…

Les luges passaient, rythmées par des éclats de rires enfantins. Les boules de neiges projetées par des adolescents en manque d'occupation voltigeaient à travers les rues. La neige tombait toujours. Les rues étaient bloquées, les aéroports perturbés, les journaux télévisés occupés à expliquer la situation à tout ces êtres qui voulaient partir, fuir, voyager, pour ce réveillon du Nouvel An.

La nuit, ce n'était pas bien différent. Alors que même les hommes bloqués aux aéroports dormaient, la poudre blanche qui tombait des cieux brillait des lueurs orangées des lampadaires, rendant le monde couleur clémentine pour les quelques heures que durait l'absence de Soleil. Et lorsqu'il se levait de nouveau, la couche immaculée n'avait pas fondu. Elle resterait là des heures encore, des jours peut-être.

« Tu aimes la neige à ce point ? »

Pourquoi ? Tout le monde n'aimait pas la neige. Observer un phénomène naturel des heures durant signifiait-il forcément qu'on l'appréciait ?

« Ca te rappelle ton enfance ? »

Non plus. Et quand bien même.

« J'aime sentir les flocons se déposer sur ma langue, c'est froid, c'est agréable. »

Tu aimes aussi sentir ta peau se mettre à brûler, dangereusement, désagréablement, quand tu l'as laissée exposée au froid trop longtemps ? Tu aimes voir se teinter de bleu tes extrémités, tes phalanges, tes oreilles, ton nez ? Apprécies-tu de perdre la sensation du toucher au bout de tes doigts, dans tes pieds ? Aimes-tu la morsure du froid dans ta peau, dans ta chair ?

« Je t'ai vu dehors, hier. Tu étais perdu au milieu de toute cette neige, c'était mignon, tu sais. Tu avais l'air d'y être bien. »

Les flocons avaient grossi, par rapport à la veille. Ils étaient plus lourds, tombaient plus lentement, on pouvait les fixer longtemps avant qu'ils n'atteignent le sol pour y fondre, étalant une petite plaque d'eau minuscule sur le sol déjà verglacé. Ceux qui avaient la chance d'en profiter innocemment semblaient aux anges, dans ces jardins purifiés par toute cette blancheur, que seuls leurs pas noircissaient. L'homme qui de ses péchés salissait tout ce qu'il piétinait. Alors qu'il ne voulait que s'amuser. C'était divertissant, quelque part. Tous ces enfants qui ne pensaient pas à mal, que l'on croyait encore innocents. L'homme est-il jamais vierge de péchés ?

« … Tu as les joues toutes rouges. Tu y es retourné, dehors ? »

Oui, pourquoi ? Un peu de chaud provoqué par le froid, trahi par la couleur de la peau, c'était bien suffisant comme réponse, ajouté à l'humidité légère des cheveux sur lesquels s'étaient déposés les doux flocons. Pourquoi l'innocence et le rose, pourquoi le silence et le blanc, pourquoi est-ce que cela inspirait ce genre de gestes à certaines personnes ?  
Le goût des lèvres douces sur les siennes, c'était innocent, c'était rose, c'était silencieux. Déplacé, aussi, sans doute, devant cette fenêtre aux contours tracés par des arabesques de glace, abstraites, sur lesquels s'amassaient peu à peu les morceaux d'eau gelée tombant du ciel.

« Je n'ai pas pu résister. Bonne année…»

Et elle était partie. Aucun commentaire n'avait suivi son geste. Pas de paroles acérées, pas de jalousie brûlante. Pas de morsure acide et chaude dans sa chair pour le punir. La neige tombait sans arrêt, insensible, sourde aux douleurs et aux malheurs de ce monde, sourde à son bonheur aussi. Elle ignorait tout, elle se contentait de tomber. Des morts, des baisers, des combats, des jalousies, des départs, des séparations, elle n'avait cure. C'était peut-être ce qui faisait qu'elle était admirable. Elle ne faisait pas attention, ni à la jeune fille qui avait volé un baiser à son amour secret, ni à l'enfant parfait qui scrutait le ciel, ni à celui qui n'avait plus de chez lui, qui errait sous la neige, un but encore imprécis dans la tête, un enfant aux rêves brisés, et à qui l'enfant aux yeux plongés dans l'immensité blanche pensait, perdu dans ses songes.

A minuit, une nouvelle année viendrait s'additionner à toutes les autres. Et ce serait la même chose l'année suivante. Ennuyeux. Autant regarder la neige tant qu'elle tombait. Penser au futur, penser au présent, et au passé aussi…

_« Tu aimes la neige à ce point ? »  
« Non. »  
« Alors pourquoi tu la regardes autant, crétin ? »  
« Tu m'aimes ? »  
« NON !!! »  
« Alors pourquoi tu me regardes autant ? »_


End file.
